


50 Shades of Dun

by VinylPilots



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 21p, Alternate Universe - 50 Shades Of Grey, Anxiety, BDSM, Bondage, College, Drums, M/M, Music, Piano, Rough Sex, THESE TAGS ARE AWFUL IM SRRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinylPilots/pseuds/VinylPilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with me. Perhaps I've spent too long in the company of my literary romantic heroes, and consequently my ideals and expectations are far too high."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unlikely Introduction

I lay in bed for quite sometime before getting up. Like most mornings, I'm tired and fatigued from lack of sleep. The thing about today is that I'm awake much earlier than I'd ever like to be. After getting ready, I drag myself to the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker. I glance around as I wait for it to brew and my eyes land on Mark, flushed face and runny nose. As I watch him sleep, sprawled out on the sofa with one leg hanging off, I remember why I'm up in the first place. 

 I'm abruptly torn from my thoughts when the coffee maker beeps. I grab myself a mug from the cabinet above me and another for Mark, who must have been woken up from the sound of the coffee maker.

"How do you feel?" I ask, handing him the cup.

"Like shit, but I guess the flu does that to a guy. You have the questions right? And the recorder?"

"Yeah," I nod, "I still can't believe you're making me do this. I have a hard time even ordering my own food at restaurants, let alone interviewing some mega-industrialist tycoon."

"You were my last hope Tyler, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't have to." Mark says, making his way back to his make-shift couch bed.

"I know," I sigh. "Shit! I gotta go." I say glancing at the clock on the stove. I pulled my bag off the counter and made my way to the door.

"Good luck!" was the last thing I heard before shutting the door on my way out.

 

* * *

 

I pull up and steal the last parallel parking spot next to the ridiculously tall building entitled 'Dun Enterprises Holdings INC' and I must say I felt a bit out of place climbing out of my sickly beige colored mid 90's Toyota Corolla, what with being surrounded by all of these Cadillacs and Mercedes' and such. I scurried through the rain towards the building and attempted to quickly push through the door, but of course I aimed for the wrong side and collided with the thick glass of the door clearly marked 'NO ENTRY'. 

Here I am, eight-thirty in the morning, sprawled out on a wet sidewalk surrounded by papers and note cards. Not to mention, stressed out of my mind with anxiety pumping through my veins do the the fact I had to ask a bunch of bullshit questions to some hot shot businessman I've never even met. And the cherry on top, the pinical of the fucking moment, there was Mark's voice recorder; shattered and flung three feet in every direction.

"Need a hand?" A soft but booming voice asked. I looked up slightly, my eyes met with a hand and trailed up the arm of a well-tailored gray suit, and finally landing on the face of what could only be described as an exquisite man.

"Yeah. Thanks," I nearly whispered. He pulled me up and I couldn't help but notice how fragile and dainty my hand looked in his. Before I could even gather my thoughts, the man was handing me the stack of scattered papers and making his way into the building. I wiped my brow with the sleeve of my coat, because it had somehow acquired a sweat in the chilly weather.

I made my way into the building and the blonde woman at the front desk directed me towards the elevator. If I were straight, I probably would have used some cheesy pick-up line on her. There was no denying that she was gorgeous. In fact, I came to realize that everyone there was beautiful. I admired all of the people. Fit and pretty, all dressed in different shades of gray like it was some kind of dress code.

My fingers tapped against my bag impatiently on the way up to the fiftieth and final floor. I sighed as the doors of the elevator finally opened. I walked out and another one of the beautiful women took my jacket and directed me to the office of the one and only Joshua Dun. I jumped slightly as the doors closed behind me. I watched as the chair at his desk swiveled around, and there he was. Joshua Dun, the young successful CEO of a huge incorporation, and also the man that watched me fall on my ass right outside of the building. I immediately flushed bright red as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Hm. Now why do you look so familiar?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, uhm, outside," I muttered, "I'm sorry, that was so embarrassing." I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer by the second.

"Don't worry about it. Joshua Dun, by the way, but call me Josh" he stated holding out his hand, I shook it. "You must be Mr.Eshleman?"

"Actually, he's home with the flu. I'm Tyler. Joseph."

He nodded and sat in the chair adjacent to me.

I went to grab the recorder but the realization it had been smashed crossed my mind. I cursed myself under breath and searched my bag for something the write his answers with instead but found nothing. I looked up at him apologetically and he retrieved a pencil from the table next to him. I wasn't surprised when I saw 'DUN' engraved near the eraser.

I began reading the questions Mark had written. Most of them I didn't understand. Stuff about business and policies. So, the next one caught me off guard, but only after I had read it.

"Are you gay?" I covered my mouth with my had almost immediately. "I'm sorry, I was just-" 

"Maybe we can take a break," He interrupted, "Would you like water? Coffee?" He seemed almost as uncomfortable as I was.

"Coffee," I mumbled, still embarrassed as hell that I'd asked him that question. Honestly, I was a little disappointed he didn't answer. It's not like he could be gay anyway, he was so intimidating and everyone working for his company was an irrevocably beautiful lady, that couldn't be a coincidence.

I took the mug from him as he sat back down. We locked eyes for a small moment and the smirk was back. 

"I want to talk about you for a second, Tyler," He said, crossing his legs and staring at me intently. 

"There's not much to tell," I replied, "My life isn't especially exciting."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know, maybe you just can't handle the truth." That made him laugh.

"Oh, you have no idea."

 

* * *

He walked me to the elevator and we stood there for a moment, just staring at each other.

"Well thank you, Mr.Dun." I said.

"Please," He replied, "Just Josh."

"Just Josh.." I said under my breath. I turned around and pressed the button for the elevator. Then he said something that caught me by complete surprise.

"I'd like to see you again Tyler Joseph."

"Oh, like for a follow up interview?" 

"No," He laughed, "Like for coffee."

I blushed brightly and thank god, the elevator came up right at that moment. I stepped in and turned around to face him.

"Tyler," He acknowledged me with that sweet ass smirk on his mouth.

"Just Josh."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, whoo! Hopefully I'll be good at updating this, I like the plot. Also, I'm sorry , I wish I could write longer chapters. Hopefully these aren't too short for you! But yeah, thanks I hope you all keep reading (When I update that is)!


	2. A Time & A Place

My hands shook on the steering wheel as I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. I mumbled reassurances to myself before I got out of the car. Why was I so affected by him? Why was I scared to discuss what had happened with Mark? Anxiety is a cruel mistress. I guess I was just overwhelmed. I mean, what ordinary person like _me_ get's asked out for coffee by someone like _him_?"

"You're a life saver dude!" Mark pipes from across the room, not even a second after I walk in the door. I swear, one of these days he's going to give me a heart attack. I enter the dining room to see him hunched over his laptop.

I place my bag on the kitchen counter and rummage through it, trying to find the few notes I took when I wasn't distracted by Josh.

"Mark, I broke your recorder so I tried to write down the answers on the paper but I have awful handwriting and we kept getting side tracked and I'm so sorr-" There I was, rambling. I tend to do that a lot.

"Tyler calm down," Mark chuckled, "It's okay, everything is covered."

I slowed my breathing and sat down. "Wait, how? What?"

"I got a call from his office saying that you didn't have time to conduct the whole interview, so he sent me an email answering every question in full detail. Well, all except one anyway."

I already knew which question he was talking about.

 

* * *

 It's later in the day and I'm in class, gnawing on the eraser of the pencil Josh gave me. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? We only met once, and I had only heard of him a few times before Mark asked me to do the interview. I fumbled over the thought of his invitation to coffee. Why didn't I answer him? I'll probably never get the chance again.

"Tyler?" I heard my lyrical theory professor call, and I began to blush. "Care to share what has you so entranced?" I began to stutter a response but the loud ring signaling the end of the class shook me out of my daydream. Saved by the bell, I suppose. I kept thinking about Josh as I walked to the parking lot. How kind he was, how pretty his deep brown eyes were, how good he smelled.

I smile across the top of my car when I arrive at the beige Toyota that is my vehicle.

"Hey," I say, greeting my friend Jenna Black who had parked next to me.

"Hey stranger," she replies, "You missed my exhibit this morning. What happened?"

Shit.  _That's_ what I forgot. I knew there was something else I was supposed to be doing at the time of the interview, but I had forgotten until now. I was supposed to go to Jenna's art exhibit and see some of her photography.

"Jenna I am so sorry, Mark got the flu and couldn't do his interview for the paper and so I had to fill in and drive all the way to Seattle this morning to interview Josh Dun and I-" I began to ramble again, but she cut me off.

"Wait. You interviewed _Josh Dun_? Like, you actually got to meet him?" She acted as if it was the biggest deal in the world.

"Yeah, and I made a total fool of my self. Mark wrote down all the questions I had to ask him, and I didn't understand a lot of them so I just kind coasted through, so I asked him if he was gay only realizing it afterwards, and I swear I nearly combusted it was so humiliating."

She laughed and I blushed.

"Well you know he is right?" She said through giggles, "He hasn't come out publically but he attends all the LGBT events, he's never seen with women, and come on no straight guy dresses that nicely. Even if they have the money to do so."

Wow, she could have been right. I mean, he never _did_ answer the question. Not even in Mark's email. And I see why he wouldn't want to publically come out, it's taboo and he's influential in his industry. So if he was gay, was his invitation for coffee intended to be a date? I never thought of it like that...

"Ty, are you okay?" Jenna asked, snapping me back to reality. I nod, and decide not to tell anyone of my could-be date with Joshua dun.

 

* * *

 It's Saturday, five days since the interview and I've all but forgotten it. I couldn't stop thinking about Josh but I did come to terms with the fact that I'd never see him again.

I fiddled with the keys of a piano at 'Downtown Studio & Sound', the music/instrument shop where I worked. I enjoyed my job, I felt at home here.

Music hadn't always been my passion, in high school I had myself convinced that I would be drafted to the NBA. It wasn't till my parents bought me a keyboard one year for Christmas that I began to really enjoy it. Even though I barely touched it in the first few months that I had it, I eventually used it to teach myself to play piano and write my own music. Now, I'm a music major that's about to graduate. Time flies.

My shift was slow today, but I didn't mind. Not a lot of customers meant more time for me to 'tickle the ivories' if you will. My fingers brushed across the keys once again and I began to play...

_I don’t know_  
_Where I’m supposed to go_  
_So I might just_  
_Take my pride and go_  
_Some people, they know, know everything_  
_But I know that they don't know my heart_  
  
_Cause I believe in love_  
_And I hope I can show you what I am here_  
_And I don't believe love's for me_  
_So won't you come around and prove me wrong_  
  
_Cause I, oh yeah I_  
_Believe in love_  
_And I hope I can show you what I mean_  
_And I don’t believe love’s for me_  
_So won’t you come around and prove me wrong_  
  
_Won’t walk the world_  
_Any different_  
_And my path won’t change until you_  
_Make a wall and make me fall_  
_And break me down_  
  
_I don’t know, I don’t know_  
_If I wrote this song in vain_  
  
_I, oh yeah I_  
_Believe in love_  
_And I hope I can show you what I mean_  
_And I don’t believe love’s for me_  
_So won’t you come around and prove me wrong_  
  
_You don’t know me_  
_And I don’t know you_  
_Tell me why should I_  
_Do oh..._

_So won't you come around and prove me wrong_

"That was amazing." I heard someone say from behind me and my heart dropped to my stomach when I recognized the voice.

"Hi," I said, standing from the piano bench. "What can I help you with, sir?" I asked nervously, not know whether or not I needed to be formal with him. I mean, we had only met once.

"Please Tyler, just Josh." He said, with the same smirk I feel like I've seen a million times before. Josh, just Josh, and I were apparently on a first name basis now.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know anyone was here and that song wasn't ready and I should have been restocking ukuleles instead of messing around on the instruments and I-" Rambling. "I'm sorry. What are you doing here?"

"Well," he said, "This is a music shop," he began to walk towards me, "And I am a lover of music," closer, "And apparently so are you my friend. I need some drumsticks and new cymbals." He was about six inches away from my face at this point. I managed to nod, but that was all. There were probably hundreds of music shops in Seattle, why was he all the way in Vancouver? Probably for some conference, or at least I hope so.

"So uh, do you play drums then?" I ask, leading him to said section.

"Yeah, I've played since I was ten. I'm always replacing parts of my kit though, I bang pretty hard."

Oh god. Oh my god. Did he...? He did. My breath hitched in my throat and I don't dare turn around to see his smirk. It takes a minute for me to compose myself.

"Drumsticks are up there," I said, nearly inaudible.

I watch him reach for the ones on the top shelf. His sleeve falls down a bit and I notice that he has a tattoo. A few, actually, making up a full sleeve on his right arm. Wow he had nice arms...

"Cymbals?" He asked, shaking me out of my own head. And then I broke my one rule, I looked into his eyes. Deep chocolate brown like a Lindt truffle. I gasped, my mouth staying open, and he must have seen how in awe I was because then came the smirk.

Eventually, I helped him find some new cymbals and we went to the checkout counter. As I was scanning the items I felt someone tall come up and hug me from behind, it must have been Dustin. Dustin Heveron was the owner's son, and I guess you could say he was a touchy-feely guy.

"You need help with anything Ty? Anything at all?" He asked, and I could feel his hand travel from my upper back downwards. All color drained from my face and I just stared at the counter.

"I'm uh, I'm good D. Thanks." I say, managing to shake him off. I lock eyes with Josh whose still standing there and he doesn't look pleased. Dustin leaves and Josh's eyes follow with him, still glaring.

"Hey so Mark was wondering if he could get an original photo of you to go with the article. I guess he didn't like the ones from online or something." I state, bagging the last of his items.

"Let's set up a time for tomorrow. We can do a shoot in the banquet hall of the hotel I'm at." He hands me his card and begins to walk towards the door. He's staying in town? Alright.

"You know," He says with one hand on the exit door, " I'm glad Mark couldn't make it to the interview."

"W-why?" I asked as I watched him turn around.

"Because then I wouldn't have met you, Tyler Joseph."

Smirk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it... Could it be...? It is! An update for '50 Shades of Dun'! Yayyyy. Everyone get your screams out now.
> 
> I'm so so sorry that it took so long to update. What, like four months?? I honestly did not even expect people to like it. I didn't log in to AO3 for a long time but I came back to a crazy amount of positive feedback on it and I wanted to continue it for your guys' sake.
> 
> So I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry again that it's a bit short. That's just my writing style I guess. This is going to be a looonnngg work, so bear with me.
> 
> The whole story is based off of the '50 Shades' series so anyone who has read the book or seen the movie knows what's coming, so be excited.


End file.
